


happy birthday (you deserve the world)

by Saturn_Atlas



Series: just some guys trying to raise a couple of kids (dadschlatt and older brother wilbur au) [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angry Wilbur Soot, Bad Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Birthday Presents, Cow plushies, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Kid Toby Smith | Tubbo, Kid TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Mild Hurt/Comfort, Moth plushies, Older Sibling Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Parent Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Paw Patrol - Freeform, Phil Watsons A+ Parenting, Protective Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Wilbur Soot-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:15:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29017236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saturn_Atlas/pseuds/Saturn_Atlas
Summary: It’s tommy’s fifth birthday, phil and techno still aren’t home.wilbur does his best.
Relationships: Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Jschlatt & Wilbur Soot, Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Tommyinnit & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: just some guys trying to raise a couple of kids (dadschlatt and older brother wilbur au) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2128800
Comments: 18
Kudos: 991
Collections: Completed stories I've read





	1. Chapter 1

—-

“wil? dad and tech are gonna be home tomorrow, right?” tommy asked with his thumb in his mouth. 

wilbur had hoped tommy wouldn’t ask, but it was inevitable that he would. wilbur hated that he didn’t know how to answer tommy, that he couldn’t say ‘of course, dad and tech will be home for your birthday tom!’ but he wasn’t so sure they would be home now. 

they head been gone for almost two weeks on some trip for phils work, obviously, phil took techno with him. not caring or thinking about tommy and wilbur. 

it’s not like this was unusual, phil would leave about once a month, mostly with techno, and would be gone from three days to three weeks.

this meant wilbur was usually left to take care of four year old tommy, almost five. 

despite wilbur practically raising tommy by himself, he still wanted the rest of there ‘family’ to be there for tommy’s birthday. he knew tom would be devastated when- if, if they didn’t show up. 

wilbur just wants tommy to be and live a happy life. so, wilbur smiles and says, “they’ll be home tomorrow tom.” wilbur goes to scoop tommy up and take him to bed. tommy rapped his arms around wilburs neck and snuggled closer to him, he was excited to see his family for his birthday, but right now he was tired.

—-

tommy wake up super early the next morning, buzzing with energy. he grabbed his cow plush and jumped out of bed and went to wake wilbur up, since neither of them usually were awake so early, but when tommy passed the kitchen, wilbur was already awake and making breakfast.

wilbur spotted his brother and smiled, “tommy! look, i made your favourite~” he say tommy’s eyes widen, “waffles!?” he screamed as he run over to the kitchen island. 

tommy climbed the long chair, clutching henry to his chest. wilbur was just finishing up breakfast, humming a tune. tommy was so excited, today was going to be the best day ever, tubbo was coming over and his dad and techie were coming home. 

wilbur finished up the plates and passed some waffles to tommy. he happily started digging in, kicking his feet. wilbur set his own plate down and starts eating as well.

after about five minutes tommy asked, “when is tubbo coming over?” his mouth full of food. “tommy, don’t talk with food in your mouth.” tommy started chewing with his mouth open. “and, i’d say around 8, it’s half past 7 now so let’s finish eating- tom! stop chewing with your mouth open!” 

this went on for about five more minutes until they both were done. wilbur took their plates and put then in the sink, he’d clean them later.

clapping his hands wilbur turned to tommy, “okay! we have a bit until tubbo is here. want to watch a show tommy?” 

“can we watch paw patrol?”

“of course tommy, it’s your birthday silly” wil said as they went to the living room.

—-

in the middle of their show, the doorbell rang.

tommy jumped up and ran to the door screaming ‘tubbo!’. wilbur paused the show and looked to the door. it was open, tommy grabbing tubbos hand and pulling him inside. the boys went down the hall, wilbur assumed for tommy to show tubbo his room.

schlatt was just standing in the doorway looking a bit out of place. “come on in schlatt!” wil called, “stop acting like your meeting your girlfriends parents for the first time.”

schlatt scoffed and walked in, heading to the couch and sat across from wilbur. tommy and tubbo came back from the hall, talking a mile a minute. they sat on the middle of the couch. 

tommy asked to put paw patrol back on. they sat well tubbo and tommy spoke, watching the show for awhile.

until, about halfway through season one, tommy asked when phil and techno were coming home. it was noon by now, so tommy thought they’d be here, you know since they’d be doing cake and presents soon.

the light atmosphere was gone when tommy asked, wilbur was seething with rage towards his brother and father. tommy looked so hopeful and wilbur knew he had to break that, he hated making tommy sad. 

wilbur sighed, “i don’t think they’ll be here for cake and presents tom.” wil saw tommy clutch tubbos hand, making tubbo look over, “oh.. okay.” he said looking away. 

—-

“schlatt.”

“dad!”

“wake up, idiot.”

“it’s time for presents!”

schlatt had fallen asleep almost right after they got to wils house. he barely got any sleep the night before, tubbo was way to excited to see tommy’s house to go to sleep at a good time.

honestly, he would’ve rather stayed sleeping, but cake calls, well the kids more like it, they were practically yelling in his ears.

“i’m up, i’m up.” he grunted, stretching as wilbur brought the three presents for tommy to open.

once they were all comfortable, wil gave tommy the go to start opening the gifts. wilbur already had his camera out.

tommy ripped there the wrapping paper on wilburs gift like it was nothing, to pent up in waiting.

it was two music discs with the names cat and mellohi etched into it. they were slightly worn, clearly having been used before.

tommy’s mouth was open, he was just staring at them. “for me?” he asked wilbur, “yeah kid, whenever i play my discs you always ask for me to play them, so i thought, since you like them so much that you should have them.” wilbur said, “happy birthday tom.” wilbur ruffled tommy’s hair.

tommy’s gently placed the discs on the coffee table. “me next! me next!” tubbo yelled excitedly, bouncing in his seat.

tubbo handed tommy a crudely wrapped gift. tommy opened this one and gasped, “really tubbo!” tommy smiled, “you know i wanted a pet moth.” 

tommy hug thé plushie and hugged tubbo, “this is the best! i’m naming it clementine.”

“okay kids, cake time!” 

—-

after over half the cake, tubbo and schlatt went home. tommy and tubbo hugging before they left. they had tried to bribe wilbur and schlatt to let them have a sleep over, they said no but promised they could soon.

tommy and wilbur were now finishing dinner and going to get ready for bed. wilbur knew tommy was extra tired today, which he was glad for, since tommy didn’t put up much of a fight to brush his teeth.

“so how does it feel to be five?” wilbur asked as he tucked tommy in. tommy grinned, “i’m a big man like you wilby!”

wilbur chuckled, stopping when he noticed tommy’s face drop. “are tech and dad coming home ever wil? cause i know they were supposed to be home a little bit ago, but they aren’t. is it cause i’m loud? i can be quiet wilby, promise. i-i just wanted dad and techie to open presents and eat cake with me.. why weren’t they here?” tommy whimpered almost crying.

this just made wils heart break, the angry just grew. how dare his dad and brother make his baby brother feel like this.

“no tommy, it’s not because your loud. phi-dad is just really busy a lot. i’m sure he didn’t mean to miss you birthday tom.” wilbur said through gritted teeth.

tommy curled around the moth and cow plush in his hands, “okay wilby, g’night, love you.”

“love you too”

—-

when phil did get home, it was hours after tommy head gone to bed. wilbur haded been able to sleep, so he was in the living room watching tv.

wilbur grumbled when he heard them come inside. he heard techno say he was going to bed and heard his father come into the living room.

“oh wil!” wilbur grumbled he didn’t want to talk to phil. “so sorry we’re late today, we got caught up and missed our flight.” phil apologized.

wilbur was doing his best to ignore him, “wil?” phil asked, “you alright?”

that was it, “am i alright? no! of fucking course not! you messed up for the last time. you missed tommy’s birthday! do you know you upset he was!?” 

“wil-“

“no! you can’t just say sorry and expect everything to be fine. you can’t keep doing this. you can’t keep ignoring tommy and ignoring me!”

“wilbur! i do not ignore you! i have a very important job-“

“uh huh, so why do you take techno with you everywhere! what about us? you leave us here for weeks without so much as a call!” wilbur yelled, “i-i i’m still pretty much a kid phil, i shouldn’t have to take care of a toddler. and- and tommy shouldn’t have to worry that you’ll never come back, he shouldn’t be used to you leaving in the first place!”

“i- wilbur-“

“no i’m sick of this! either start being a father or- or”

—-

tommy woke up to a shouting from the hall. he heard wilbur and his dads voice. at first he was happy because his dad was home, but he started getting scared as they kept getting louder and they sounded so angry. he didn’t know why they were fighting. 

he clutched his two stuffies, remembering that since dads home the techie must be home to. he got the idea to go to techno’s room to sleep. he was always nice to cuddle with. tommy always knew techno wouldn’t let anything hurt him. 

he got up, feet landing softly on the floor boards. he pitter-pattered to techno’s room. he didn’t bother knocking. 

“techie?” he asked into the darkness. 

techno shuffled, “heh?” he was super jet-lagged from the long flight. he squinted at the bright light of the doorway, his little brothers silhouette standing.

“t-techie, wilby and dad are fighting and i can’t sleep.” tommy mumbled.

techno just grunted and lifted the blankets, tommy closed the door and ran under the covers, snuggling close to his other older brother.

“i’m sorry we missed your party kid.” techno slurred.

tommy just snuggled closer, “it’s fine, i just want dad and wil to stop yelling.”

tommy just wanted his family to be there.

—-


	2. NOT A CHAPTER BUT AN IMPORTANT UPDATE

soooo I won't be posting for a bit cuz my school got some bomb threats and other stuff so uh yeah idk if I'll have to do online school anyway yeah won't be posting for a bit


End file.
